1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to free standing building structures, and more specifically to a building structure that utilizes interlocking pieces to reduce material waste and to improve structural strength.
2. State of the Art
Most free-standing wood frame building structures, such as outdoor storage sheds, employ conventional wood frame construction techniques in which wood members, such as 2×4 planks are nailed or screwed together to form a floor, walls, roof and door when combined with plywood or wafer board sheets. Such construction generally requires the cutting of lumber to various sizes according to plan, assembly of the individual frame pieces to form frame components, the formation of a floor, the creation of walls, the addition of a roof and the construction and addition of a door. Each step in the such conventional building construction is labor intensive and requires many hours to complete
Such outdoor storage sheds, commonly referred to as “sheds on skids”, have several advantages in their construction.
1. Sheds on skids are portable.
2. Sheds on skids are considered temporary structures and don't require building permits.
3. Sheds on skids do not necessarily require a concrete pad to pour or tear up if you decide to move the shed.
4. Sheds on skids are easy to move from location to location.
5. Sheds on skids may be lifted onto tractor trailer truck or with crane to move.
6. Sheds on skids may be pre-built or preassembled off-site.
7. Sheds on skids are less expensive to build and site.
Sheds on skids built using conventional construction techniques, however, are more likely to be out of true or plumb resulting in jammed windows and doors, are time consuming and labor intensive to build and result in substantial material waste when constructed.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for forming a building structure, such as a shed, that utilizes building techniques that reduce material waste, reduce construction time and labor and provides a strong, self-supporting structure that is substantially true and plumb when finished.